


Home

by BlackthorneBabe



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, This is fluff, im just here to write fluff so we can take a break from the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthorneBabe/pseuds/BlackthorneBabe
Summary: Sometimes you just want to enjoy getting done with a mission early. Come home…relax…not have to deal with the fact that it looks like someone broke into your apartment and might still be there.Two-shot in which Zach gets home in the middle of the night and finds something unexpected.
Relationships: Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Trudging up the steps to his apartment, Zach couldn't help but wish he could turn the spy part of his brain off. That a mission could wrap up and that was it. Turn it off like a switch. No need for noticing every little detail, hyper-focusing on your surroundings, or being on edge and ready to jump back into action at a moments notice. It just wasn’t possible, nor was it ever done. Life rarely gave any of them a break. 

And it seemed tonight would be no different.

Zach had made it back from his mission a day early. Sixteen hours to be exact since it was three in the morning when he entered his apartment. He dropped his bags at his feet, carelessly, as soon as he made it through the threshold. His head fell against the door as he locked it and he let out a sigh. It got harder and harder being away for missions. Especially solo missions. It took a lot more out of him, emotionally at least, to leave his usual partners behind. And no matter how nice it felt to have Cammie, Grant, and his family express that they missed him, it didn't compare to having them around. He turned to face the interior of his apartment but stayed leaning against the wall. He frowned at the gear he'd thrown down, knowing he should unpack it but wanting to go to bed and sleep off his jet lag.

That just wasn’t in the cards apparently. Looking up he realized his kitchen light was on. Zach had been gone for a few weeks, which he knew he would be when he left. He always turned all the lights off. Confused, he headed to the main area of his apartment. His living room and kitchen were open to one another so he stood in the center of the room, surveying everything from all angles. Glancing back the way he came he thought back to everything that had happened since he arrived. He realized his door had opened rather easily. Usually, after weeks of not being used, it’d be a little stuck and creaky his first few days back. He cursed himself for not looking outside the building for any cars or other out of the ordinary signs.

Zach turned the light on to his living room but upon further inspection everything seemed untouched. However, not willing to let his guard down yet, he went to inspect the rest of the apartment. His room was at the end of the hall but he stopped along the way to check the closets and the bathroom. Aside from a few things that might have been moved on the bathroom sink and some things laying out that had been in the medicine cabinet, nothing stood out. None of it really screamed 'danger' but looks could be deceiving. Frowning, he eyed his closed bedroom door and walked over. He opened the door slowly in the hope it wouldn’t make any noise. Leaving the light off he stepped inside. 

He wasn’t sure what he thought he was gonna find. He definitely didn’t think it was going to be a figure, clearly laying in his bed. Which was a weird place to lie low for a sneak attack. 

Realization dawned on him as he crept closer. There, in the light of the moon coming through the window, was Cammie. She was fast asleep, curled up in his bed, and wearing one of his t-shirts. 

He felt like kicking himself. Of course it was just Cammie. But had she really missed him so much she’d felt the need to break into his apartment? And sleep there? He reached down to brush her hair out of her face. An overwhelming feeling swept through his chest as he thought about her missing him. 

She looked so peaceful. 

He loved her so damn much. 

Zach slipped out of his room, as quietly as he came in. He went back for his bags he’d abandoned by the front door. As he bent down to pick them up he saw the light catch something and looked up. “Oh, I’m an idiot.” He mumbled. 

Hanging on the wall hook, right beside the door, was Cammie’s lanyard with her keys. Zach actually slapped his hand against his face for that one. Thank god it was just Cammie because he was clearly in no position to fight anyone. He failed a basic sweep. Although, as far as he knew, Cammie didn’t have a key to his apartment so she had definitely broken in. He shook his head as he made his way back down the hall. He’d make sure to give her one soon because something told him that wasn’t the first time she’d let herself in while he was out. 

He quietly placed his bags at the foot of his bed before heading to the bathroom. He straightened up what Cammie had left out: toothpaste, some mild pain killers (she probably had a headache), several hair ties (she left those everywhere- it was impossible to know if they were there before he left or not), and so on, before getting out of his clothes. He debated putting on sweatpants but seeing as how Cammie was always cold he was sure it’d end up quite warm under the blankets in there. And she never complained about him sleeping next to her in his boxers before. 

Zach knew upon getting home he’d thought all he wanted was to go to bed but he'd realized that wasn’t true. Going back to his room he found his girlfriend still fast asleep. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor and he couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a shirt thief Cammie was. He grabbed one from his dresser for himself and threw it on before pulling the covers back on the opposite side of his bed. Getting into bed after a long mission was infinitely better with his Gallagher Girl there too. 

Normally, he’d cuddle her but he didn’t want to risk startling her awake. Besides, she’d be so surprised to see him in the morning. And who was he to deny either of them of that? He was happy to just drift off knowing she was within arms reach again. 

Cammie, it seemed, had other ideas. He felt her shift after a few minutes and knew she was now facing him. She also tended to turn in her sleep sometimes if Zach didn’t have an arm around her. Whereas he could lay down in one position, fall asleep in minutes, and wake up in the same position (which Cammie could not wrap her head around). She kept fidgeting and Zach opened his eyes to check on her, afraid she was having a nightmare. But it looked like she was just trying to get closer to him. She was clearly still asleep so how she’d figured out he was there was beyond him. Nevertheless he very carefully put an arm around her and pulled her against him. 

As soon as her head touched his chest she snuggled in close. She brought a hand up to rest on his chest like always. Zach felt her breathing even and knew she’d be out until morning. Or noon knowing her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and fell asleep; a smile on his face and his Gallagher Girl in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the joke I said I almost made in the last note?  
> I did it. I'm sorry.  
> This story could have been one chapter but I felt better about dividing the two parts like this. Enjoy!

Cammie could tell it was morning. Well, to be perfectly accurate, it was nearing the end of morning and getting dangerously close to afternoon. The sunlight had been trying to get her to open her eyes for some time now. She didn’t want to be awake yet, though. For once, her dreams were much nicer, featuring her and her best friends leading peaceful, normal lives. She wanted to stay there, to keep having adventures with them like they used to. She took a deep breath and nuzzled further into her pillow, telling herself 'Just five more minutes'. She knew it wasn't meant to be and she loved her life and career but she had learned to revel in any non-nightmarish scenarios she came up with. And there was something about that one she just couldn't shake. Like in her dream, while he was nowhere to be seen, she was wearing Zach’s jacket. She could practically feel it wrapped around her, keeping her safe. 

She pulled her pillow closer again, surprised that the scent that surrounded the jacket seemed to get stronger. It must have been her imagination. She did miss Zach after all-

Oh. 

Oh right. 

It did smell like Zach. Because she was in Zach’s bed. 

She doubted he’d mind. He wouldn’t even have to know. He was supposed to be back that evening. She could make it like she was never even there by then. Cammie sighed, deciding to get up, now content with the reminder that Zach would be home soon. 

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get used to the light. As she went to roll onto her back to stretch she realized she couldn't move. Something was holding her in place. Something that she was also pressed up against. Something very firm. Stilling, she felt her pillow rise and fall under her head. Cammie quickly looked up, only to meet her favorite pair of green eyes. 

“Morning,” Zach mumbled. His voice still sounded sleepy in the way Cammie found very attractive. “Sleep well? I know I did.”

Cammie was shocked. It took her a moment to catch up. Zach hadn’t been there when she’d gone to bed, right? Right. He was supposed to get in later that day, right? Right. He must have made it back early. 

He made it back early!

“Zach!” She was way too loud for just waking up but she didn’t care. She sat up and pressed her lips against his. She could feel Zach smile as he kissed her back. He pulled her fully on top of him and let his hands tangle in her hair. After a few moments Cammie pulled away, now straddling him. “When did you get back?” She asked, breathlessly. 

“Last night.” His hair was a little messed up but he seemed free of any injuries. That was enough for Cammie to consider his latest mission a success. It wasn't enough to stop her from checking him, just to make sure. Zach chuckled and caught her hands, holding them still against his chest. She always did that when he got back and it was adorable of her. His trademark smirk slid into place as he continued, “It was the strangest thing. I got back and there were signs that someone had been in my apartment. Then I came to find I was in a Goldilocks situation.”

A blush crept onto Cammie’s face. “What are you talking about?” She asked, not looking at him. 

Zach loved teasing Cammie so he was happy to take the opportunity she provided. He released her hands, lacing his fingers together and putting them behind his head. He looked entirely too smug as he told her, “Well, you see, there was just this beautiful girl asleep in my bed.”

Cammie let her finger run down his chest and start tracing patterns. She fidgeted quite a bit, needing to keep her hands busy, not that Zach minded. “Maybe you should have woken her up.” She said, watching the rise and fall of his chest under her hands. 

“She looked so peaceful though. I wouldn’t have dreamed of it.” Cammie rolled her eyes at him and his stupid grin. He watched her for a moment before asking the question that had been on his mind. “So, how often do you do this?”

Her eyes moved back up to his face. He felt her hand still. She seemed genuinely confused when she asked, “Do what?”

Zach raised an eyebrow at her. “How often do you break into my apartment when I’m gone?” There was no way last night was a fluke. The odds that she did it the one time he made it home early were one in a million (rough approximation). Before he could continue adding to his mental list he noticed her blush, that had been fading, come back. Which was really the only confirmation he needed. 

“Well, um,” Cammie cleared her throat. “A couple missions back I missed you, and Grant had given me some things to pass along to you, and I came here to drop them off, but I didn’t want to leave them outside and you never gave me a key,” she gave him a pointed look. “So I…let myself in and I figured, while I was here, I could borrow a hoodie from your closet.” She said the last part in a rush and quickly brought a hand up to cover her face. When Zach just studied her and didn’t speak she went on. “I usually would just stop by and steal one of your shirts if I missed you. And that was just once or twice. I never really sleep here. Only once because I was that tired that I couldn’t help it. And last night because… well. Last night was hard.”

Zach knew her well enough to not have to ask what that meant. He always worried about her while he was away. Physically, but also in the sense that he wouldn’t be able to comfort her if any nightmares came. Seeing her deal with them in person was bad but leaving her to get through them on her own was worse. 

He realized he’d gone too long without speaking when she bit her lip and asked him, “Are you mad?”

Zach’s eyes went wide. “Am I-? No,” his hands moved in an instant, holding hers again. “God, Cammie of course not. That’s hardly something to be mad about.”

She nodded and tugged on his hand. Taking the hint, he sat up against the headboard and pulled Cammie with him so she remained in his lap. The two were now practically nose to nose. Cammie looped her arms around his neck and he felt her fingers go into his hair. He placed a quick kiss on her nose just to reaffirm he wasn't mad. She scrunched her face up in that adorable way she always did and giggled. 

Zach let his hands run up and down her back. He often did it to see if she was holding any tension she needed to let go of. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and the two sat like that for some time. Their relationship was full of quiet moments. Just the two of them appreciating having each other and enjoying peace when they could. 

While Cammie wasn't looking at him, Zach took her in. The sight of her in his t-shirt never stopped being the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And, somehow, despite surrounding herself in him, he could still smell her. The flowery, fruity scent that was likely her shampoo was still there. It reminded him of home. In fact, everything about her did. He let his hands start to comb through her hair. When he got to her neck he started gently massaging the muscles there. Where she had been holding the world on her shoulders since junior year. Cammie sighed and leaned further into him. 

“Move in with me.”

Cammie blinked her eyes open a few times. She had honestly been drifting off again and wasn’t sure Zach had really spoken. 

Zach hadn’t planned on saying anything. Or at least he didn’t think he did. The statement was out of his mouth before it even fully registered in his mind. 

Cammie sat back, looking into his eyes. 

Immediately, more words were tumbling out of Zach’s mouth. “I mean it. I want to live with you,” his hand came up and cupped her face. There was something about Cammie and he could never get enough of her. “You are by far the best surprise I have ever come home to. I want that every day. Coming home to you and waking up next to you and…” he trailed off. There were too many things he wanted to say and not enough words. He settled for kissing her, softly, his hand still holding her face. He pulled back, a fraction of an inch, and whispered against her skin, “We both miss each other enough when we have to be apart. I want to be with you as much as I can.”

Cammie shivered and closed the gap he’d created between them. “Me too.” She whispered, in between kisses. They ranged from soft pecks to all encompassing, greedy kisses. At one point Cammie fell backwards into the bed, bringing Zach with her. She was laying on her back with him over top of her when she broke their kiss. She pressed their foreheads together and the two took a minute to just catch their breath. Zach felt Cammie place her hands on either side of his face and he looked into her eyes. 

“Zach, wherever you are is home to me.” She smiled and her thumbs rubbed against his cheeks. “I’d love to live with you.”

Her words went straight to his heart. He swore he'd never get used to Cammie and the way she loved him. But, honestly, he hoped he never would. Cammie never stopped making him feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. When he was done staring at her, in awe, he couldn’t stop smiling. “I guess it’s settled then," he said, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

And as embarrassing as it was that Zach had caught her- and as sure as she was that he was gonna tease her about it- Cammie couldn’t have been happier with how it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything I'm posting is kinda short I've literally just been writing ideas as they come to me at like 1am. Then I edit them during normal daytime hours so they make sense to people other than me. This one isn't the best but writing it made me happy so I hope reading it made you happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute idea I’ve had for awhile. Hope you liked it!  
> I really debated making some kind of Goldilocks joke and I think you all should be grateful I didn’t lol


End file.
